April
by FinnishTMNT
Summary: Toinen Teini-ikäiset mutanttininjakilpikonnat 03-09 sarjan novelliversio, perustuu "Hiirenpyydys"-jakson tapahtumiin. Kun April O'Neil pääsee selville pomonsa Baxter Stockmanin hämäristä suunnitelmista, hän joutuu pakenemaan tappajarobottien laumaa viemäreihin ja törmää samalla yllättävään seuraan...


**FinnishTMNT**: Haluan pyytää anteeksi Sinulta, Arvon Lukija, tätä valtavaa viivytystä. Minulla on kuitenkin ollut viime aikoina aika vaikeaa. Menetin erään itselleni todella tärkeän henkilön, ja sen jälkeen kesti kauan päästä taas kirjoittamisen makuun. Toivon, että lukijat eivät ole ehtineet vielä hylätä minua, olenhan vasta päässyt alkuun. Pyydän siis syvästi anteeksi viivytystä, ja toivon, että Sinä nautit kirjoituksestani, vaikka se jäikin vähän tavallista lyhyemmäksi.

Tässä siis seuraava TMNT-tarina: April.

* * *

Harmaa rotta katsoi Aprilia kaltereiden takaa valppain, terävin silmin. Se seurasi hänen touhujaan tarkkaavaisesti ja nuuhkutti pienellä nenällään. Välillä April vastasi sen tuijotukseen, mutta joka kerta niin tehdessään hän käänsi päänsä nopeasti pois. "Minä vihaan rottia", hän huokaisi.

"Mikä hätänä?" kysyi hänen työparinsa Dylan, vaaleatukkainen ja ruskettunut mies, joka oli kietaissut valkoisen työtakkinsa hihat ylös paljastaakseen lihaksikkaat käsivartensa, joita April oli huomannut vilkuilevansa vähän liiankin kanssa. "Pelkääkö suuren August O'Neilin veljentytär todella paria pientä rottaa?"

"En minä niitä _pelkää_! Niiden tuijotus minua karmii. Ne näyttävät niin... tietoisilta."

Dylan naurahti ja tarttui yhteen niistä kymmenistä laatikoista, jotka heidän oli määrä siirtää varastosta juhlasaliin. "Jotkut sanovat, että rotat ovat itse asiassa älykkäämpiä kuin luullaan. He vertaavat niitä jo delfiineihin ja simpansseihin."

"Tiedän", April sanoi ja käänsi jälleen katseensa rottahäkkiin päin. Rotat katsoivat häntä yhä tummilla nappisilmillään. Niiden katse oli tuima, melkein syyttävä. Olivatko ne todella tietoisia ympäristöstään? Tiesivätkö ne, että hetken kuluttua hän toimisi niiden pyövelinä? Ajatus puistatti Aprilia, ja hän keskittyi jälleen laatikoiden pinoamiseen. Ei hän ihan tällaista työtä ollut ajatellut, kun hän oli tullut laboratorioassistentiksi Stocktronicsiin pari vuotta sitten.

_Muista, April: kaikki elämä on arvokasta, oli se millaista tahansa._

April huokaisi jälleen. Mitä mieltä Augie-setä olisikaan ollut, jos olisi nähnyt hänet nyt.

"Saatko sinä otettua nuo viimeiset laatikot?" Dylan kysyi keskeyttäen Aprilin mietteet. April katsahti paria nurkassa vielä lojuvaa laatikkoa ja nyökkäsi.

"Hienoa! Minä vien nämä kokoamispoppoolle ja käsken jonkun noutaa rotat. Meillä on vielä puolisen tuntia ennen lehdistötilaisuuden alkua." Dylan lähti, ja April jäi yksin varastoon. Hän kaappasi nopeasti viimeiset pahvilaatikot syliinsä ja kiiruhti ovelle. Ennen lähtöään hän kuitenkin katsoi olkansa yli häkin suuntaan, tarkasteli vielä hetken sen sisällä tuhoaan odottavia rottia ja kuiskasi sitten hiljaisella äänellä: "Anteeksi." Sitten hän lähti eikä enää katsonut taakseen.

* * *

"Viisas mies on sanonut", tohtori Baxter Stockman puhui korokkeeltaan, "'_Rakenna parempi hiirenpyydys, niin maailma on lemmikkisi._' On aika aloittaa pyydystys!"

April seisoi työtovereidensa kanssa salin seinustalla ja kuunteli pomonsa puhetta. Aiemmat ajatukset poloisista rotista olivat jo tyystin unohtuneet, ja hän keskittyi nyt täysillä käynnissä olevaan lehdistötilaisuuteen. Hän oli innoissaan, sillä tilaisuuden tarkoituksena oli julkistaa yli vuoden kestäneen projektin tuotos. "Vuosisadan keksintö, jolla maailmasta tehtäisiin paljon parempi paikka", kuten johtaja Stockman oli sanonut, odotti valkoisen kankaan alla lavalla korokkeen vierellä olevassa simulaattorissa.

"Hyvät naiset ja herrat, helpotus vitsaukseen on saapunut. Sillä minä, Baxter Stockman, olen löytänyt ratkaisun kaupunkiamme piinaavaan rottaongelmaan. Saanko esitellä kaikkien aikojen pyydyksen: Stocktronicsin mouserin!"

Työmiehet vetivät kankaan pois. Sen alta paljastui pieni metallinen robotti, jonka keltainen anturisilmä syttyi, ja se nousi jaloilleen. Robotti muistutti pientä dinosaurusta: sillä oli suuri pää, terävät hampaat, kaksi jalkaa ja soikion muotoinen ruumis. Se käänteli päätään ja louskutti pari kertaa leukojaan. Toimittajat, kuvaajat ja äänimiehet tuijottivat sitä henkeään pidätellen.

Tohtori Stockman katsoi hetken hellästi luomustaan ja kääntyi sitten kameraan päin. "Hyvät naiset ja herrat, saanen antaa teille pienen esittelyn mouserini tehokkuudesta. Apulaiseni, neiti April O'Neil, päästää rottia simulaattorikammioon. April, ole hyvä."

April päästi hiljaisen huokauksen ja lähti sitten liikkeelle. Hän nousi lavalle ja yritti unohtaa, että miljoonat ihmiset katsoivat häntä paraikaa, otti pöydällä odottavan pahvilaatikon käsiinsä ja käveli simulaattorin luo. Se oli rakennettu muistuttamaan viemäriverkostoa: se oli mutkien, kulmien ja umpikujien labyrintti, jonka työporukka oli rakentanut niistä osista, jotka April ja Dylan olivat aikaisemmin siirtäneet varastosta. April astui simulaattorin reunalle ja vilkaisematta laatikkoon käänsi sen ympäri. Kymmenkunta rottaa putosi vinkaisten labyrinttiin. Ne katselivat ensin Aprilia, nuuhkaisivat ilmaa ja lähtivät sitten liikkeelle kuka mihinkin suuntaan.

Kun kaikki rotat olivat erillään, myhäilevä Stockman laski mouserin simulaattorin suulle. "Tarkkailkaa nerokasta mouseriani vauhdissa!" hän sanoi ja painoi sitten nappulaa kaukosäätimessään. Pieni robotti heräsi saman tien eloon ja lähti kipittämään eteenpäin. Viistoon simulaattorin yläpuolelle sijoitettu kamera surahti käyntiin, ja TV-ruudulle kaikkien nähtäväksi välkähti yläkuva simulaattorin tapahtumista.

Mouseri juoksi pitkin labyrinttia, ei koskaan kääntynyt harhaan ja paikansi rottia erittäin tehokkaasti. Kun rotta löytyi, terävät hampaat hoitivat homman nopeasti. Kului hieman yli puoli minuuttia, ja kammio oli tyhjä.

"Mousereiden toimintoja ohjataan tehokkaasti tältä etäpäätteeltä", tohtori Stockman sanoi ja alkoi sitten selostaa mousereiden toiminnoista. April seisoi simulaattorin vierellä ja katsoi robotin aiheuttamaa hävitystä. Kymmenkunta rottaa, yksi mouseri, puoli minuuttia...

"Noh", Stockman messusi, "ottaako New York apuni ja keksintöni vastaan?"

Toimittajat taputtivat ja hurrasivat. Stockmanin tummat silmät kiilsivät innosta lasien takana. Hän kertoi, että robottien massatuotanto oli käynnissä, ja kohtaa New York olisi vapaa rotista.

April huokaisi jälleen. Ei ollut helppoa olla rotta New Yorkissa.

* * *

Sinä iltana April oli töissä myöhään. Lehdistötilaisuus oli ollut menestys, mutta juhlahumun laskeuduttua arki palasi nopeasti, ja rästissä olevat kokeet vaativat jälleen huomiota. Mutta tuskin oli April ehtinyt työohjelmaa käynnistää, kun huoneen ovi avautui ja tohtori Stockman pelmahti sisään.

"Loistavaa, O'Neil, loistavaa!" hän huudahti hillityllä riemulla kävellessään huoneeseen kuin kuningas. April ei voinut olla ihailematta tapaa, jolla tohtori otti huoneen olemuksellaan haltuunsa. Hän vaikutti aivan normaalilta keski-ikäiseltä mieheltä, jolla oli tumma iho, lyhyet ruskeat hiukset ja suuret silmälasit, mutta jokin hänessä huokui salaperäistä voimaa, joka täytti ympäröivän ilman rautaisella kunnioituksella. Hänen määrätietoinen ja hivenen kylmäkiskoinen katseensa, tuima ilmeensä ja terävät kasvonpiirteensä saivat hänet näyttämään jopa hivenen pelottavalta, ollakseen muuten niin hintelä ja pienikokoinen mies.

"Oletan, että ilta sujui hyvin?" April kysyi hymyillen vienosti.

"Menestys! Selvä menestys. Jälleen uusi todiste kiistämättömälle neroudelleni."

"Aivan. Ja ystäväni ja perheeni näkevät viimein, kenen kanssa teen töitä, herra Stockman."

"Imartelet minua, O'Neil?" Stockman kysyi ja hymyili sitten maireasti. "Pidän siitä."

April hymähti ja katsoi jälleen tietokoneruutua. Samassa jokin kiinnitti hänen huomionsa. "Hmm... outoa... Tein rutiinitarkastuksen. Puolet näistä mousereista ei edes vastannut. Kuin ne olisivat kadonneet..."

Tohtori Stockman vilkaisi ruutua. Hänen ilmeensä kiristyi, mutta sitten hän naurahti ja sanoi: "Ah, tuskin mitään vakavaa, luultavasti vain tietokonevirhe. Se korjataan heti aamulla."

Mutta April ei ollut niin varma. "Entä jos mousereita on käsitelty? Meidän pitäisi tarkistaa kaikki viestilokit, jos vaikka –"

"April!" Tohtori Stockman tarttui Aprilia olkapäästä ja käänsi hänen tuoliaan siten, että oli kasvokkain hänen kanssaan. Miehen katse oli raudanluja. "Se – ei – ole – _tarpeellista_. Onko selvä?"

April nyökkäsi hivenen pelästyneenä. Stockmanin tiukka ilme pehmeni ja hän vetäytyi kauemmas. "Hyvä. Ja nyt jos suot anteeksi, odotan tärkeää puhelua merkittävältä tukijaltamme. Työn iloa, neiti O'Neil!"

Tohtori Stockman kääntyi ja poistui työhuoneeseensa. April käänsi jälleen huomionsa työhön, mutta huomasi pian, ettei kyennyt enää keskittymään. Jokin tuossa oudossa välikohtauksessa oli jättänyt hänet levottomaksi. Hän oli juuri aikeissa lähteä hakemaan kahviosta rauhoittavaa teekupposta, kun omituinen ääni pysäytti hänet. Se kuului tohtori Stockmanin työhuoneesta. April seisoi hetken paikallaan ja mietti, mutta uteliaisuus vei lopulta voiton, ja hän hiipi pomonsa oven taakse. Nyt hän kuuli, että oven takana keskusteltiin – tai oikeastaan riideltiin – kiivaasti.

_Se puhelu_, April muisti ja painoi korvansa ovea vasten.

"– ja mouserit ovat valmiina kun _minä_ sanon niin!" tohtori Stockman kivahti. "Meidän kokeemme –"

"Riittää!" sanoi toinen ääni, arvatenkin videopuhelimesta. Ääni oli silkkisen pehmeä, tuskin kuiskausta kuuluvampi, mutta samalla se hyysi kuin tuhat lumimyrskyä ja sai oven takana salakuuntelevan Aprilin perääntymään hivenen. "Olet jo maksanut yhdestä epäonnistumisesta."

"Juuri tuon takia et sopisikaan tiedemieheksi! Kokeella haluttiin etsiä suunnitteluvirheitä, joten sen olikin tarkoitus epäonnistua. Olen jo korjannut virheet ja parantanut mousereiden suorituskykyä huomattavasti. Ja vakuutan, että ne toimivat seuraavassa vaiheessa."

"Toivon sinun vuoksesi, että ne todella toimivat. Varmasti tiedät, etten voi sietää epäonnistumista!"

April ponnahti kauemmas ovesta. Kylmät väreet kulkivat hänen selässään. Jokin oli nyt vialla. Tuo ääni, kenelle se sitten kuuluikaan, oli varoittanut Stockmania epäonnistumasta 'seuraavassa vaiheessa'. Se oli niin paha ääni... Ja mikä oli seuraava vaihe? Mitä oli tekeillä? Aprilin oli pakko selvittää asia. Pian.

* * *

Kun kello Aprilin työruudulla näytti 23:37, Stockmanin työhuoneen ovi avautui.

"Hyvää yötä, April", tohtori toivotti kävellessään huoneen poikki käytävän ovelle. "Älä työskentele myöhään. Tiedät, että minä en maksa ylitöistä."

"Hyvää yötä, tohtori Stockman", April toivotti hunajaisimmalla äänellään ja katsoi, kun tohtori katosi käytävään.

Heti kun ovi pamahti kiinni, April ryntäsi pomonsa toimistoon.

"Ja nyt", hän sanoi kävellessään suuren työhuoneen poikki keskellä tilaa olevan työpisteen luo, "katsotaan, mitä oikein suunnittelet mousereillasi, tohtori Stockman." Hän istuutui ja avasi tietokoneen ja alkoi sitten tutkia avautuvia tiedostoja. Ulkona täysikuu vilahti esiin pilvien takaa ja loi suurten näköalaikkunoiden läpi valoja ja varjoja työhuoneeseen. April tunsi olonsa rikolliseksi, murtovarkaaksi. Mutta hänellä oli epäilyksiä, ja sillä hetkellä tarkoitus pyhitti keinot.

Aprilin ei tarvinnut kauaa etsiä, kunnes hän löysi jotakin outoa.

"Kummaa", hän tuumi katsoessaan näyttöä. Hän oli selannut läpi Stocktronicsin keskusjärjestelmän pikakuvakkeita, kun äkkiä esille oli ilmestynyt vilkkuva symboli, jollaista hän ei ollut koskaan ennen nähnyt. Se oli musta ympyrä, jonka sisällä oli punainen kuvio, joka toi Aprilin mieleen dinosauruksen tai lohikäärmeen kolmivarpaisen jalan. April vei kursorin kuvakkeen ylle ja klikkasi.

KLIK!

April kohottautui seisomaan ja kääntyi juuri parahiksi nähdäkseen, kuinka työhuoneen peräseinällä olevat kirjahullut tärähtivät ja liukuivat seinän sisään kuin liukuovet paljastaen takaansa ilmiselvän hissin – salahissin.

"Mitä ihmettä?" April käveli hissin luo. Se oli pieni pikahissi, jossa oli painiketaulun sijaan interaktiivinen läpileikkaus Stocktronics-rakennuksesta – paitsi että siinä oli ylimääräisiä maanalaisia kerroksia, joista April ei ollut koskaan kuullutkaan. Hissikuilu jatkui syvälle maan alle, viemärikerrokseen asti, ja kuilun pää näytti johtavat suureen tilaan, jonka viereen oli merkitty vain _TUOTANTO – JALKA. _

April katsoi epäröiden läpileikkausta. Hän voisi vielä perääntyä. Hän voisi vielä antaa asian olla. Mutta silloin hän ei saisi koskaan tietää. Hänen oli saatava tietää.

"Syteen tai saveen", hän viimein tokaisi ja painoi läpileikkauksen alinta kerrosta.

Hissi heräsi oitis eloon. Stocktronics käytti rakennuksessaan uusimpia pikahissejä, mutta jopa ne kalpenivat tämän rinnalla. Hissi syöksyi alaspäin huimaa vauhtia, ja April tarrautui kaiteeseen pitääkseen itsensä pystyssä. Kerrosmittari ovien yläpuolella putosi huimaa vauhtia, lukujen eteen ilmestyi miinusmerkki, kunnes äkkiä numeroiden tilalle ilmestyi sama vilkkuva symboli kuin tietokoneessa, ja hissi pysähtyi surahtaen. Ovet avautuivat.

"Huh, viimein", April huokaisi ja astui ulos. Hän oli kapeassa käytävässä, joka johti jonkinlaiseen valvomoon. Kun hän kulki lähemmäs, hän huomasi valvomon olevan lasiseinäinen komentokeskus, josta avautui näköala suurimpaan tuotantolinjaan, mitä April oli ikinä nähnyt.

Linja oli jalkapallokentän mittainen, kolmen kerroksen korkuinen ja tupaten täynnä mousereita. Niitä oli liukuhihnoilla, lastauspaikoilla, tunnelien suulla, joka paikassa. Koneistetut tuotantoyksiköt valmistivat niitä liukuhihnatahtia koko ajan lisää, ja katosta roikkuvat motorisoidut käsivarret siirtelivät valmiita mousereita paikasta toiseen. Koko touhu näytti käsittämättömän valtavalta, liian suurelta ollakseen totta. Rottaongelma tai ei, tämä oli jo ylilyönti. Mitä sellainen ylituotantolaitos oikein teki salattuna rakennuksen alla?

Keskustietokone oli auki. April istuutui sen ääreen ja alkoi tutkia tiedostoja; asia oli selvitettävä nyt. Mitä enemmän hän luki, sitä oudommaksi touhu kävi: mousereiden määrät, kustannukset, tehdyt korjaukset ja kummalliset päivitykset. Kävi kuitenkin selväksi, että tässä tuotantolaitoksessa tuotettiin massoittain toisenlaisia mousereita, jotka eivät todellakaan olleet vain rottien pyydystämistä varten.

"Rottaongelmapa hyvinkin", April mutisi. "Mitä oikein aiot, tohtori Stockman?"

"No, no, neiti O'Neil", kuului ääni hänen takaansa, "etkö arvaa?"

April kiljaisi ja kääntyi. Baxter Stockman käveli käytävällä häntä kohti kädet ristissä selän takana ja kasvoillaan mairea ilme. "Voin antaa sinulle vihjeen. Sanotaan vaikka, että mouserit tekevät minusta hyvin rikkaan."

April perääntyi. "Mutta... etkö sinä jo ole tarpeeksi rikas?"

Stockman nauroi ja pudisti päätään. "Voi, neiti O'Neil, niin fiksu mutta naiivi. Luulitko tosissasi, että voit hiipiä tänne nuuskimaan suunnitelmiani noin vain? Mieleesi ei varmaan juolahtanut, että kaltaiseni nero asettaisi hissiin liikkeentunnistimen, joka tekee hälytyksen suoraan rannekellooni mikäli joku... _asiaton _liikkuu täällä?"

April ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Häntä pelotti. Jokin Stockmanin jämäkän kuoren alla sykki. Hänen silmissään oli mielipuolinen, toljottava katse.

Stockman huokaisi. "Sinua tulee todella ikävä."

"Mitä? Saanko potkut?"

Stockman hymyili hymyä, josta pahuus kuulsi lävitse. "No... eräässä mielessä." Hänen katseensa kiinnittyi johonkin Aprilin takana. April ei ensin tajunnut, sitten hän ymmärsi, mutta ei ehtinyt liikahtaakaan ennen kuin motorisoitu koura tarttui häneen. Stockman oli piilotellut selkänsä takana kaukosäädintä, jolla hän oli ohjannut käsivarren Aprilin taakse, avannut sitten komentokeskuksen ikkunan ja puhunut samalla Aprilille pitääkseen hänen huomionsa muualla.

"Apua!" April kirkui, kun koura veti hänet ikkunan läpi. Se kiikutti hänet hallin poikki ja irrotti sitten otteensa, jolloin kirkuva ja rimpuileva April putosi liukuhihnalle mousereiden joukkoon.

"Pelkäänpä, että aikasi on tullut, O'Neil", Stockmanin ääni pauhasi ylhäältä. "Olet jo nähnyt liian paljon. Ja meitä taitaa vaivata... luottamuspula."

"Ei!" April huusi. Hän näki, kuinka Stockman kävi tietokoneen kimppuun, naputteli näppäimiä, ja samassa mouserit liikahtivat. Ne heräsivät surahtaen eloon ja alkoivat louskutella julmia leukojaan kaikkialla Aprilin ympärillä. Hän kiljaisi: hänellä ei ollut pakotietä, ja jos hän ei keksisi jotain nopeasti, mouserit repisivät hänet kappaleiksi.

April peruutti liukuhihnan reunaa vasten ja yritti pakottaa aivonsa toimimaan. Reunaa pitkin ei päässyt pakoon, seinä oli liian korkea. Ainoa pakotie oli liukuhihnan toisessa päässä oleva luukku, josta pääsi arvatenkin viemäriin. Ongelma oli, että Aprilin ja pakotien välissä oli lauma pieniä tappajarobotteja, joiden April tiesi olevan raivokkaita kuin piraijaparvi. _Ajattele_, April komensi itseään. _Sinä pystyt tähän_!

Hän katsoi liukuhihnan reunoja. Seinämät olivat liian korkeita kiivettäväksi, mutta ne olivat kaltevia. Jyrkkiä, mutta eivät mahdottomia. Jos hän saisi tarpeeksi vauhtia, hän voisi ehkä juosta niitä pitkin. Ainakin teoriassa.

Mouserit tulivat lähemmäksi. April vilkuili seinämiä, sitten mousereita, yritti päätellä, olisiko hänen yrityksensä mahdollinen, vai luisuisiko hän vain kaltevaa seinämää pitkin suoraan mouserilauman syliin. Lopulta pikaiset arviot ja hiipivä paniikki kuitenkin haihtuivat silkan eloonjäämisvaiston roihahtaessa, ja April lähti liikkeelle. Hän juoksi suoraan kohti robotteja, kaarsi sitten sivulle ja ponnisti kaikin voimin. Hän kohosi seinämää pitkin ylöspäin, kaarsi ja tuli sitten alas puoliksi liukuen, puoliksi juosten. Hän oli päässyt mouserilauman ohi, mutta ei ollut vielä turvassa. Hän pinkoi luukulle ja läimäytti kämmenensä avaamispainikkeelle.

"Voit juosta, neiti O'Neil, mutta et voi paeta mousereita!" Stockmanin ääni pilkkasi ylhäältä, kun luukku avautui ja April sukelsi siitä.

Luukku johti hämärään tunneliin, jonka pohjalla virtasi sameaa vettä. Vähät välittämättä haisevasta viemärivedestä April pudottautui tunnelin pohjalle ja lähti juoksuun. Katsoessaan olkansa yli hän näki mouserit, jotka lähtivät hänen peräänsä suurena joukkona. Kauhukseen April tajusi, että mousereilla oli nyt yliasema: hän ei osannut suunnistaa viemäreissä, kun taas mouserit oli varustettu uusimmalla navigointi- ja paikannusjärjestelmällä, jonka avulla ne osasivat suunnistaa missä vain. Juuri siihen tarkoitukseenhan ne oli luotu! Paitsi että nyt ne eivät jahdanneet rottia – vaan häntä.

"Aaah!" April kiljaisi ja ryntäsi eteenpäin. Pelko otti jälleen hänestä vallan. Hän ei ikinä pääsisi mousereita pakoon.

Tunneli johti pyöreään kammioon, jossa se haarautui kolmeksi pienemmäksi väyläksi. April syöksyi eteenpäin, jarrutti ja oli kaatua. Hän pyöri ympäri ja hänen silmänsä sinkoilivat tunnelista tunneliin. "Mistä ulos? Mistä ulos?"

Kääntyessään tulosuuntaansa April näki, että mouserit olivat jo hänen kannoillaan. Niistä näkyivät vain pimeässä hohtavat anturit, jotka näyttivät leijuvan aavemaisesti pimeässä. Ne saavuttivat häntä.

"Apua!" April huusi, valitsi summanmutikassa itselleen tunnelin ja ryntäsi eteenpäin. Hän tiesi kyllä, että kukaan ei kuulisi häntä, mutta se ei estänyt häntä huutamasta. "Apua! Auttakaa nyt joku!" Joka kerta katsoessaan olkansa yli April näki mousereiden lähestyvän. Niiden vauhti oli hämmästyttävä, ja toisin kuin ihmiset, ne eivät väsyneet koskaan.

April juoksi tunnelista toiseen ja yritti löytää edes jonkin suunnan, mutta turhaan. Mouserit pysyivät koko ajan hänen perässään, ja epätoivo ja paniikki hänen mielessään kasvoivat sekunti sekunnilta. Hän huusi, taisteli itkua vastaan ja huohotti. Hänen lahkeensa olivat viemärivedestä märät ja valkoinen työtakkinsa likainen kaikesta viemärin kuonasta. Hän huusi jälleen, ja hänen oma äänensä kaikui tyhjässä tunnelissa.

Mousereiden lähestyessä April sukelsi uuteen tunneliin, kääntyi kulmassa vasemmalle ja liukui sitten pysähdyksiin kauhun riipiessä hänen rintaansa.

Umpikuja.

"Ei!" April tarttui paksuihin lautoihin, jotka tukkivat tunnelin hänen edessään, mutta ne eivät hievahtaneetkaan. Hän oli ansassa.

Mouserit tulivat esiin kulman takaa. Ne käänsivät päänsä häneen, katsoivat häntä hetken kuin saalistaja saarrettua saalistaan ja lähtivät sitten liikkeelle leuat ammollaan. Ne syöksyivät häntä kohti, ja hän perääntyi lautoja vasten, kohotti kädet eteensä, puristi silmänsä umpeen ja huusi suoraa kurkkua.

"APUAAAAH!"

Kuului neljä terävää räsähdystä – _Kräsh! Kräsh! Kräsh! Kräsh! – _joiden jälkeen tunneliin lankesi hiljaisuus.

April avasi varovasti silmänsä ja uskaltautui katsomaan. Hän oli yksin. Kymmenen mouserin rätiseviä ja savuavia jäänteitä lojui vedessä hänen ympärillään. Ne olivat palasina – pirstaleina. Yksikään niistä ei ollut selvinnyt. Mutta mikä ne oli tuhonnut?

April otti muutaman huojuvan askeleen. Hän ei ollut enää vaarassa... hän oli pelastunut... pelast...

Shokki ja väsymys olivat äkkiä liikaa hänelle, ja mielensä sammuessa hän kaatui. Hän tunsi vielä hämärästi jonkun tarttuvan häneen kiinni, ja sitten kaikki lankesi olemattomuuden pimeyteen.

* * *

Neljä tummaa hahmoa ilmestyi pimeydestä, kun tyttö, jonka hengen he olivat juuri pelastaneet, alkoi luhistua. Yksi heistä ryntäsi ottamaan hänet kiinni ennen kuin hän kaatui veteen. Hahmo nosti velton tytön käsivarsilleen, tuijotti häntä pitkään hiljaisuuden vallitessa ja katsoi sitten kysyvästi muita.

"No?" Michelangelo kysyi. "Saanko pitää hänet?"


End file.
